Fourteen The one summer one shot
by JC Rose
Summary: After a game of spin the bottle at age fourteen on the last day of summer, Sue ellen notices Arthur is particularly close with his long time friend Francine, as does Francines boyfriend George. A little fluffy kiss under the trees in the sunset and an innocent summertime kiss, seals the fate of two characters forever. Sweet and innocent with PG 13 references


_So the events unfold.._

Please read and review, remember I am an old school fan so I am going back to the old episodes (1998) LoL

All main characters will be involved and a mixture of pairings so enjoy

_**Fourteen**___

_his was going to be a long story but I do not have the time or energy to continue, plus this is a sweeter kinder version.  
>I do not want to do those types of dramatic pregnancy stories anymore<em>

_So here it is  
><em> 

_Late summer in an Elwood home where teenagers did play_

_The mourning of the holidays, the ending of the day_

**(Spin the bottle)**

The group sat in a circle as the last afternoon of the summer holidays

High school was upon them and the prospect of Elwood high school had some of the friends who had known each other since elementary school a little apprehensive.

The little abandoned barn out past where George lived was the perfect meeting spot for the group from Elwood to meet and play a little do or dare game of spin the bottle. Tensions were high and hormones were rife. Muffy knew Francine had her eye on Arthur since she was ten years old but Arthur soon felt the pressure from Sue ellen who was pursuing him with sweet glances and afternoon catch ups to talk about her comic book ideas and show Arthur her taekwando moves.

Francine had started dating George, the well rounded hippie of the group with a talent for music and a love for making people laugh. His puppeteer skills were extremely good and his future was an extremely bright one in the making.

Francine had caught his eye when she was age 12 and suddenly hit puberty. For some reason miss frensky had developed much faster than the other girls, aside from her best friend Muffy Crosswire who chose to wear clothing that was completely risque and faked it with padded bras and make up, while francine did not need fake bras, her body had matured quickly and caught the eye of alot of the boys, including Arthur, not that Francine was aware of this...

As the bottle span, Muffy started whispering to her best friend.

"So are you going to be initiated tomorrow?"

Francine arched a brow. "Uh what?"

Muffy rolled her eyes and pulled francine closer to her.

"You know?" "To be initiated as a freshman by the popular crowd, the "hot" girls have to..." "You know?" she hinted.

Francine gasped. "What?" "you mean sleep with a random creepy senior?"

Muffy sighed. "They are not creepy." she replied.

She then smiled. "Infact the one prunella suggested is one of the hottest seniors there is." "He also rides a motorbike"

Prunella was one year older than Muffy and the others and being friends with miss crosswire and francine would help them out.

As the bottle landed on Fern, she looked at the person she was going to kiss.

Binky cringed. "uh do I have too?"

" YES" Buster jeered.

Binky was also older than the others but had been held back a couple of years. He was not interested in the quiet bohemian artist at all and nor was she in him however it was only a game.

Muffy paid no interest in those two or their awkward kiss and kept chatting to her best friend.

"I doubt there will be much sleeping involved." She whispered gleefully.

Francine shook her head in disapproval.

"You know Muffy?" "Im happy you are going to high school with us but I'm still surprised you did not choose to go to one of those prestigious all girls schools?"

Muffy placed her hand on her heart. "Excuse me?" she dramatically raised her voice.

"Miss out on being the richest and most popular girl in elwood highschool" "not to mention being stuck with a class full of girls" she stuck her toungue out at the thought of it

"Here I was thinking it was because you wanted to stay with your friends." Francine sighed.

"Aww" Muffy cooed, giving francine a hug.

"You need me to utilize your full potential." she said proudly.

Francine placed her hands on her hips. "I'm no girly enough already?" she questioned.

"Well" Muffy said, pointing to francines small earrings and tight t shirt. " you look better than you did"

Arthur over heard the conversation and sat beside Francine. "You look fine the way you are." he said with a smile.

Francine playfully punched him in the arm. "You would say that."

The two of them started to play fight and a smile grew across muffys face.

It would not be long now before Francine called it a day with George and told Arthur how she felt.

Sue ellen was watching from across the room.

"Arthur?" she called out.

He did not answer, he was too busy joking around with Francine.

"You should wear your hear down more often." he said, "It suits you."

Francine twirled her pony tail and smirked at him. "Oh is that so?"

Arthur playfully patted her on the head. "Yes it is." he replied.

Sue ellen could see the chemistry between them, as could George who was awaiting the bottle to land on someone to kiss.

Everyone gasped when it landed on George.

No one was happier than Muffy...

The red head looked over at Francine and bit her lip.

"Oh what do we have here?" Buster said, rubbing his hands together.

He looked over at Arthur and winked. "Now's your chance" he whispered.

Arthur shook his head. "Not yet" "I'll tell her after ward."

The room went quiet when Sue ellen pressed her lips against Georges.

He was going to ask Francine if she minded him kissing another girl but picked up on the same chemistry that Sue ellen had between Arthur and Francine.

A few of the group clapped their hands and buster wolf whistled when Sue ellen gently kissed George.

The kiss lasted nearly a full minute and even Francine and Arthur were surprised.

_"Perhaps this will be easier than I thought to break it off with her?" _Thought arthur.

Francine harbored the same thoughts as Sue ellen and George pulled away with blushing faces and tiny smiles.

It was Muffys turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Francine and this made the boys rather excited, especially Buster who was interested in dating girls since age 10.

"I need to take a pic of this and post it on facebook" he gaped.

"NO" Francine sternly yelled.

"Come here" Muffy pulled Francine in for a kiss and there was much clapping and laughing to be heard.

"I think all of my dreams just came true right now" Binky said in a daze.

Arthur then put his hand on francines shoulder once the fun was over and asked to speak to her outside.

George had seen this, but was busy focusing on Sue ellen who looked pretty upset. Little did he know she was having mixed emotions of her own.

While Francine and Arthur headed outside to talk, Sue ellen felt a growing sense of rejection coming.

George stood behind her...

"Game over" He said bluntly.

Sue ellen nodded her head and ran outside.

"Sheesh whats with her?" Buster asked.

Muffy cringed at Busters lack of intuition.  
>"What do you think?"<p>

Buster pointed to the window where Francine and Arthur were talking underneath the large willow tree.

"OH.." he replied.

"Wait where is George?" "and Sue ellen?" He asked.

Muffy shrugged. " Who cares?"

Just then a text came through. It was the senior prunella had given Muffys cell number too.

"Oh gotta go" She piped up.

By the end of the game, Binky, Buster and Fern sat together sharing a little bit of hash Binky had acquired from an unknown source.

"You dont seem like the type Fern" Buster said before taking a puff.

Fern coughed then passed it to Binky.

"Its brilliant for my writing." "The ideas just fall out of me like the leaves of the trees on the end of Autumn"

"Woah" Binky replied. "That is deep"

George was trying to console Sue ellen who was in floods of tears behind the cabin.

"Its going to be okay." "We have years for that sort of thing."

He placed both hands on her shoulders. "You have so much talent, don't waste it on a boy who does not deserve you."

Sue ellen wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"You think so?"

George nodded. " I know so." he replied giving her a warm hug.

"What about you and Francine?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

"What about her?" he sighed. "She's been bored with me for a long time."

"Does that concern you?" Sue ellen asked.

George looked to the sky and sighed. "To be honest, it did at first" "Then I saw the way she was with Arthur"

Sue ellen nodded in agreement.

"They are best friends" "It was inevitable"

George nodded in agreement.

Sue ellen then smiled and placed one hand on Georges shoulder.

"You have more talent than anyone in our year" "You are going to be famous one day."

George blushed and looked to the grass.

"You think so?" he asked, kicking the grass in embarrassment.

Sue ellen nodded her head and gave him a warm smile.

"I know so"

Arthur stood next to Francine and looked directly at her.

"I think its over between me and Sue ellen" he sighed.

Francine pressed her hands down her tight denim jeans.

"Same with me and George."

Arthur then let out a small smile.

"I guess we were not that discreet were we?"

Francine bit her lip. "Well..." "Perhaps not"

Arthur put his hands in his shirt pockets and looked uneasily at Francine.

"So does this mean?" ...

Francine looked back at him and played with her small earrings.

"If you want it to" she replied.

Arthur moved in toward her so they were centimeters away from each other.

"I think you know I do." He replied.

They did not waste any more time playing around, instead Francine took charge and cupped Arthurs face.

"Well come on, kiss me" she ordered sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am" Arthur replied, pressing his lips against hers...

**An hour or so later**

Sitting on the swings together, Arthur and Francine held hands

The sunset was starting to rise and the sky was glowing a darker shade of red

" We had better get going." Francine, said hopping off the swing.

Arthur lept off and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek

" let me walk you home" he offered.

Francine laughed. "Well duh"

Arthur then whispered something in her ear.

Francine blushed bright red.

"Well we could stay PG 13 for now" she then leaned in and stroked his neck.

"what do you say?"

Arthur felt chills slide down his arms and below his waist.

"Does that mean a boob touch?" He asked, with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Francine grinned and grabbed Arthurs right hand.

He felt her breast and grinned like a chesire cat.

" I think I can handle this." he replied, giving her breast a squeeze.

Francine giggled with delight and then pushed him away playfully.

"Stop it"

Arthur moved his hand away and pressed his lips against francines.

She gladly returned the kiss before they decided to hold hands and walk home.

" I know you liked it" Arthur smiled, pretty sure of himself.

Francine rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah off course I liked it" "I like you touching me, just not in front of my parents or YOURS" she said with a stern tone in her voice.

Now it was Arthurs turn to reply with "Well duh"

"I hope Sue ellen isn't too upset" Arthur sighed, as the sun completely faded.

" Yeah she will be fine." Francine replied, swinging arthurs hand up and down as it connected with hers.

"I guess her and George spent a long time talking after the game huh?" Arthur said.

Francine nodded with a shrug.

Then miss frensky decided to playfully give her new boyfriend another kiss on the lips.

Arthur moved his hands all over his girlfriend, down past her waist, to her jeans and into her jean pockets.

"Arthur read" she whispered with a giggle.

"Shhh" he replied, pressing his lips against hers.

When they arrived outside Francines apartment block, Arthur bid farewell to his girlfriend.

" ill meet you outside your place tomorrow" He suggested.

"Text me first" she smiled, before giving him a farewell kiss.

As he watched his Francine walk down the path and into her apartment, he nodded his head and sighed happily.

**It was going to be a good year****...**

**So what happened to Arthur and Francine?...**

They would remain together  
>In sickness and in health<br>They did not care at all for materials or wealth  
>She wore a white dress, and walked down the aisle<br>He stood under the canopy and greeted her with a smile  
>Exchanging rings and saying "I do"<br>Buster and Muffy stood beside the two  
>The bouquet was tossed and landed on a friend<br>who would end up married to her secret best friend  
>So the years passed and Arthur looked back<br>with his wife and his children, trying to keep track  
>Of the early days of marriage, of college and of friends<br>The kisses and the weekends, and those nights that would not end

He told his children of their first kiss underneath a willow tree  
>His daughter looked up and asked him "Will you always love Mummy?"<br>Francine held her daughter close while Arthur held his son.  
>He smiled when he replied, "off course" His <em>Francine <em>was the one  
>They lay in bed and read together, cuddling close that night<br>They prayed for their children and knew they would be alright  
>As long as they had each other, as long as their was love<br>Those were the ties that would bind them on earth and heaven above

Francine and Arthur grew old and Grey together  
>They had seen their friends divorce and been through stormy weather<br>Together in life, together in death, holding on to each other as they drew their last breath  
>Life was now over for them, life it still went on<br>Their children married and visited thought of their parents who were now long gone  
>They went to the tree, where their parents had kissed, when they were just fourteen<p>

The swings where their parents once held hands, blew above the grass of green...  
>When they told their parents before they died, and held them in their arms and cried<br>They promised they would let everyone know  
>When you really someone, to never let them go<br>And that they did... xxxx

**So that is it. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
